101 Ways To Ask Out Lily Evans
by woollysocks
Summary: Short drabbles about how James could have asked Lily out. I am in no way, shape or from JK Rowling, nor will I ever be. Any suggestions would be welcome.
1. Chapter 1

I extricated myself from the team hug and fled out into the middle of the Quidditch pitch. I pointed my wand at myself, "Sonorous".

"Oi! Shut up everyone!"

Lily, who had been commentating, grabbed the microphone and said, "Get off the pitch, Potter."

"Only if you go out with me, Evans"

"Keep dreaming"


	2. Chapter 2

I can see Lily up ahead of us in the corridor.

"Oi, Pads, hold my stuff will you" I say as I dump my stuff on him

"What are you-? Oh" he says as he sees me running towards Lily "Good luck mate" he shouts.

"Evans! Oi, Evans" I shout.

"What do want, Potter?"

"Would you go out with me?"

"Maybe..." _YES! _"...if you were the last person on earth"

_NO!_

"Come on Evans, you know you want to."

"Leave me alone, Potter. We have Potions now, and I do not intend on being late" she says as she walks off

I have a sinking feeling in my stomach. _Rejected, again._


	3. Chapter 3

Moony's just finished helping me charm this paper aeroplane ( I think that's what they're called) that we learnt about in Muggle Studies (which I only took because Lily took it). Muahahaha my brilliant plan is ready to go! I think I'll wait until Defence though.

Gee, I wish this teacher would shut up and tell us to get our stuff out so I would have a cover.

"Kids, get out your books and quills"

Excellent.

Lily's sitting two rows in front of us. I throw the paper plane towards her and it lands just in front of her on her desk. She opens is and reads the message-

_Dear Evans,_

_Would you please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please ,please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please go out with me?_

_~James_

"No James" she says in an annoyed

"Come on Evans, please?"

"No"

The teacher hears us, comes over and gives us both detention. I know I should be a bit annoyed but all I can think is _YES! Another chance to ask out Evans!_ Speaking of Evans, she doesn't look too pleased.

Wonder why?


	4. Chapter 4

_**This Chapter follows the previous chapter**_

The silence is broken by Lily who says "Potter" in an annoyed voice.

"Yes Evans?"

"Could you please do some scrubbing? This owlery isn't going to clean itself?"

"Sure, if you go out with me"

"You know what? I think if that's the alternative, I think I'll just let you sit there. What are you doing anyway?"

"Talking to Padfoot"

"How?"

"You'll find out the day you go out with me."

"So, I guess I'll never find out then"

_**I know this one is very short but these were never meant to be long. I will try to make them a bit longer though. **_


	5. Chapter 5

For a few weeks, I had just been asking Evans out every time, I passed her in the corridor. You know, making no real effort. "Would you go out with me Evans?" What she didn't realise was that I had been planning something big and today was the day we, the Marauders, put it into action.

We were in the great Hall, eating, waiting for Lily to come in.

"There she is boys" good old moony, spotting her first.

"Ok, she just sat down, she's eating now. Let's go!"

All four of us jump up on to the table and start doing a dance that we choreographed. I'm singing as well.

_"Your eyes are as green as a fresh-pickled toad,_

_Your hair makes me go silly,_

_I wish you were mine,_

_You're simply divine,_

_Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily!_

Go out with me Evans?"

Before she could reply Professor Dumbledore had walked down from the staff table and had politely asked us to come to his office.

"Now, as far as I know, it is not against any school rules to sing and dance on the tables during breakfast. Therefore, I cannot punish you. However, if you wish to win Miss Evans' heart, Mr Potter, I would advise you not to repeat this performance, however entertaining it may have been.

Goodbye, boys."

_**As you can clearly tell from what James sang to Lily, I was never meant to be a poet. The song is the one from the Valentine that Ginny sent to Harry in Chamber of Secrets.**_


End file.
